swrp_the_lego_star_wars_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Mando War VII
The date was now 9 BBY. The Grand Army of Mandalore had felt many long years of peace, but, as happens often in these wars, peace would not last. Things in the Blood Red Mandalorians had changed, with the death of Ap-Kaj Brii. The new general of the Blood Red Mandalorians was Li T’tuk. Many of the men who had fought as young warriors in the previous wars were now seasoned soldiers. Darin Shi, during a mission against the Empire, went missing. Four years later, Darin was still missing. Nitro, a rouge clone with a rough attitude, had destroyed an expensive Blood Red Mandalorian cruiser. According to the account given, he came out of hyperspace in range of a Blood Red Mandalorian cruiser. Apparently, the Blood Red Mandalorian craft fired upon him for unexplained reasons. Thinking the vessel was shielded, Nitro fired a warning torpedo at the bridge. Unfortunately, the ship was not in fact shielded, and was therefore obliterated. PLEASE NOTE:Due to the recentness of the incident during the time of the original posting, the reason the B.R.M. cruiser fired at Nitro is unknown. If anybody knows the answer, please edit this page and remove the warning. The Grand Army of Mandalore quickly arrested Nitro. They passed a more than fair judgment that he would pay to replace the vessel. Nitro violently refused and escaped GAM custody, destroying two security officers in his run from justice. To the Grand Army of Mandalore’s surprise, Nitro had an army to back him up, in addition to the help from the bug-like bounty hunter Geonossian. Seeing his long-sought chance to get back at the Grand Army of Mandalore, Revan and his criminal organization known as the S.O.C. joined with Nitro. For similar reasons, the warlord Voltis joined also. Since the last war, Voltis had disband the Black Mandalorians, and was now head of a group of pirates. This alliance was nicknamed The Thug Army, due to the fact that it was made up of criminals. This force started by attacking far-flung Blood Red Mandalorian outposts. Thus, it was a surprise to the Grand Army of Mandalore when the Thug Army blockaded them on Mandalore. They made bombing raids and ground assaults all around the planet, stretching the Grand Army of Mandalore’s forces. The Thug Army’s forces where ruthless, capturing and pilfering all the way. This type of enemy was new to the Grand Army of Mandalore, and they were unprepared for such warfare. Throughout this, the Allied Forces supplied unwavering support for the GAM. Many other forces did the same. Suffering defeats left and right, the Grand Army of Mandalore’s forces were declining. Fli Fett, in a desperate attempt to change the tides of battle, thwarted a S.O.C. assault on a key Blood Red Mandalorian base and captured the S.O.C. leader, Revan. This crippled the enemy. In addition, Voltis withdrew his forces from the war. This left the S.O.C. leaderless, and reduced the Thug Army to a third of its size. Alas, victory for the Grand Army of Mandalore was short. X was leading the Grand Army of Mandalore’s space fleets against the blockade, from his ship, The Vanquisher. Tragically, The Vanquisher was destroyed by enemy craft, and X himself was perceived dead. This was a painful blow against the Grand Army of Mandalore. With Li T’tuk busy in important business, the command of the Grand Army of Mandalore was mainly left to Fli Fett. Meanwhile, X had in fact survived, and had crash-landed the burning wreckage of his ship on Mandalore. Unfortunately, his landing site was in enemy territory. He started to make it back to G.A.M. sectors, but with a lack of provisions, he didn’t make it far. He collapsed unconscious nearby Nitro’s location. Nitro discovered X, and held him as prisoner. Nitro asked that the Grand Army of Mandalore to trade Revan for X. This was a rough choice, but the Grand Army of Mandalore went through with it. After that, things started to cool down. A year had passed, and the fighting had pretty much ceased, but the Thug Army still controlled a section of Mandalore. Revan and others offered peace treaties. These “Peace Treaties” mostly consist of these few things: The Grand Army of Mandalore must give full pardons and a section of Mandalore... in exchange to stop fighting. The Grand Army of Mandalore refused them all.